1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastening or locking devices for shoelaces, and more particularly, to a shoelace fastening apparatus for quickly fastening and releasing the two ends of a shoelace without the necessity of tying a knot with the ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that shoelaces require tying and untying the two ends thereof at every use, and many times the laces come undone prematurely which, of course, is not desired. Also, tying of shoelaces is difficult or impossible for some wearers. For example, parents may be required to spend time and exertion tying young children's laces. Once tied, children may play with the knot, step on a lace end, or otherwise cause the laces to work free through normal walking. For children and adults, laces which come undone prematurely represent at best more work to retie and at worst an opportunity for a tripping accident. Also, persons with problems with manual dexterity, such as arthritis sufferers, may find tying shoelaces to be difficult if not impossible. The present invention solves these problems by providing a shoelace fastening device which users can operate with much less effort, dexterity and time than is necessary for tying laces and which eliminates the possibility of premature unfastening.
A variety of devices have been developed for locking shoelaces without requiring the tying thereof. For the most part, these devices are overly complicated such that they are not practical and can necessitate a portion of the apparatus be physically attached to the shoe, thus either requiring that the device be made an integral part of the shoe originally or requiring a permanent modification of the shoe subsequently. The present invention does not require any changes to the shoe itself, but is quickly and easily attached and detached only from the shoelaces. Thus it is applicable to all laced shoes currently in the stream of commerce and easily transferable between pairs of shoes.
A problem with previous quick-release shoelace locks is that they may accidentally become disengaged relatively easily. As with tied laces, if a locking device is too easy to release, young children may take them off when it is desired that they not do so. The present invention solves this problem by providing a locking mechanism which guards against unwanted manipulation by children. This child-proof feature should provide a boon to parents who probably already have their hands full in dealing with young children without being concerned about keeping their shoes on.
Another problem with previous quick-release shoelace locks is that those that are not integral with the shoe may easily come entirely separated from the shoe when not in use. This invention solves that problem by providing a method of attachment to one end of the lace that does not release when the device is not in use, and therefore prevents the unintended separation of the device from the shoe. At the same time, complete separation is possible if desired.
Finally, an optional extension further assists in the manipulation of the device by handicapped users.